Ulysses Jekyll
Alvedrez Ulysses Jekyll '(ユリシーズ・ジキル ''Yurishīzu jikiru) was a scientist who was working on a serum that could harness the essence of a person's negative emotions and turn them into fighting fuel. Needless to say, Jekyll could not find any suitable volunteers so he decided to drink the concoction himself. Sadly, the serum was incomplete and it split Jekyll's personality in two, he and the one they now call: "Hyde". Hyde is Jekyll's murderous, sociopathic alternate personality who will regularly engage in all sorts of lascivious acts including murder. |name = Ulysses Jekyll|kanji = ユリシーズ・ジキル|romanji = Yurishīzu jikiru|alias = Mr. Hyde (ミスターハイド Misutāhaido)|race = Human|age = 25|gender = Male|height = 5'9 (Jekyll) 6'1 (Half-Hyde) 6'3 (Full Hyde)|weight = 64kg (Jekyll) 83kg (Half-Hyde) 95kg (Full Hyde)|eyes = Brown Red|hair = Brown Black|blood type = AB|occupation = Scientist (formerly) (Outlaw)|status = Alive|magic = '''Hyde Transformation Familiar Spirit Magic|birthdate = October 31st, X768}} Appearance While in his normal personality, Jekyll dresses quite conservatively and rarely wears any clothes that would be considered "flashy". For most of the time Jekyll wears an open collar, white dress shirt underneath a sweater of varying colors and designs. Below that, Jekyll wears a pair of black, nondescript pants and a pair of black and white, high-ankle canvas shoes. His hair falls down a little bit past his eyebrows and is a dark, chestnut brown color which matches his equally brown eyes. Jekyll is considered a short style of man standing at only about 5'9, but his height grows with his varying personalities. When Hyde's personality begins to surface, however, Jekyll's appearance usually changes to reflect his inner demon. As Jekyll changes he can sometimes halt it to a point where he becomes a sort of "Half-Hyde" which mixes the appearance of both. Half-Hyde's clothes are simply a slightly ragged and dirtier version of Jekyll's and his height grows to a near 6'1. A lot more hair is shown to grow when Jekyll transforms as it becomes a deep blackish color and begins to envelop his arms, chest, legs, and even his face. It is also noted that Jekyll's canine teeth sharpen and elongate to resemble that of some ferocious beast. Also, Jekyll's eyes seem to turn a deep shade of red whenever Jekyll begins to change, no matter the transformation's progress. Finally, when Jekyll has fully exchanged his personality with Hyde his appearance is renders drastically different. A change in physiology is clearly shown as Jekyll's muscles grow and swell to the point where, if the transformation is too fast, can split the skin due to rapid growth. Hyde also seems to walk with a slight hunch although he has been seen to stand up straight on multiple occasions. Black, matted fur grows out from almost everywhere on Jekyll's body until most of his features are hidden behind the thick hair. This hair is an even deeper shade of black than when at "Half-Hyde" and has been described as feeling "rough, like a stray dog's". Hyde's canines and other teeth extend and sharpen to resemble horrendous fangs, and even his nails seem to sharpen to an extent. The fur, fangs, claws, and murderous attitude make most people think that Jekyll is some kind of Wolfman or other shapeshifter. Personality As Jekyll, his personality is that of a classy gentleman and he has been shown to help those in need. He was, at one point, considered to be a charming young lad who was coveted by many possible suitors, although he never married any of them. Jekyll was also exceedingly smart, he was a bright young scientist with ambitions of winning every war that befell his country. He knew he could not rely on conventional weapons or even magic, so he turned to his more lucrative sciences. Jekyll's one Achilles' heel was that he sometimes was too ambitious and it always ended up costing him some way or another, when he gambled (rarely) he would often lose more money than he would gain, and even sometimes wrack up a bit of debt. It was this ambition that caused him to pursue the serum, and ultimately cause him to test it on himself. As Hyde, Jekyll's personality alters to reflect the repressed, negative emotions that boil inside every human being such as wrath, greed, and lust. Hyde regularly goes out trips to big cities to wreak havoc on its unsuspecting citizens through a various number of means. Recorded incidents include armed robbery, murder, assault, grand theft auto, arson, cannibalism,and other ghastly crimes that shouldn't be written down. Worst of all, Hyde isn't just brute strength and primal impulse, Hyde has human-level intelligence and he uses it to his advantage. It seems a little bit of Jekyll seeps into Hyde every transformation and he uses it to create elaborate traps and setups for the unsuspecting populace, Hyde will regularly scope out areas and observe routines over a few transformations before making his move, usually to devastating results. History Jekyll was once a distinguished scientist who settled the very fringes of chemical science and military technology with his genius. He was synthesizing a serum that soldiers could take, where it would bring out the raw, primal emotions of battle while supplying the user with their clear-headed focus. However, after the first few test failed with fatal results, Jekyll could not find any volunteers for his now "complete" serum, and his morals wouldn't allow him to use it on prisoners of war. So, he did the only he could do: he drank it himself. And he instantly felt the change in his body chemistry, his first transformation had begun and it was agonizing. The change in anatomy and personality wreaked havoc on his nerves and body and he soon passed out, but when he awoke he was surrounded by guardsmen who recounted his unconscious rampage. Finally free, Hyde soon started to indulge in his salacious and barbarous feelings on those around him. Jekyll was unconscious for over three days, and in that time he murdered 4 of his colleagues and 8 civilians through various means, mostly by blunt trauma. Jekyll was horrified, everything was crashing down he was a murderer, his experiment failed, he was going to be put away forever or worse...executed... No! He couldn't take it lying down, he wasn't going to allow his mistake to continue, so he escaped into the night to begin working on an antidote for his disease. That was 4 years ago, and he still hasn't come any closer, and with Hyde requiring him to relocate every few weeks, it seemed he would never know peace again. Sometime around several months ago Jekyll stumbled upon a very interesting rumor about a hidden nation that was a haven for outcasts and demons. With bounty hunters, assassins, and the military closing in around him, Jekyll thought it prudent to look into these rumors as this country could very well be perfect haven. Jekyll spent his days hiding his alter ego and drudging up any documents on the mysterious nation, yet all he could come up with was a name: Occultus. Many reports indicated that the place was in fact real, but that it was concealed with a powerful type of magic, furthermore, the country was known to be inhabited by demons (although this didn't faze Jekyll due to his "issue"). Jekyll delved into the seedy underworld of the magic realm, there he found a small coven of low-level demons that had vague ties to this so called "Occultus". He convinced them he was a suitable demon by giving a small "demonstration" and they took him in. He stayed with those demons for maybe a week or so where, thankfully, nothing occurred to upset their cover. When time came to be transported to Occultus Jekyll took some time to find a higher ranking soldier who he could disclose his true identity to. The Occultus soldiers took him in for further questioning before deciding what to do with him, and, after much deliberation, Jekyll was decided to become a public servant of the ruling government as one of their top scientists. They allowed him to live in Yomi at the headquarters for the R and D department in Wahrheit (the nation's top research lab) as a mid-level researcher that focused on biochemistry, and they even helped him control some of his transformation by giving him his own, albeit small, lab and a sort of safe room where he could trap himself until his transformation was over. 3 years have passed since then, and Jekyll has found himself, finally, a place where he could feel safe and work on his cure. Jekyll's responsibilities have given him the rank of Department Head for the biochemistry division where he is currently working on a drug for Occultus soldiers to use that could, theoretically, get rid of a soldier's need to eat or drink for a limited amount of time. Work on Jekyll's cure has been slow but promising, yet, Jekyll finds himself not having that same enthusiasm about curing himself as he once did. However, Jekyll's alter ego and apparent humanity has caused a stir among the more bigoted generals of Occultus, but Jekyll has learned to keep his head down and not bother them for fear reprimand. Also, as if things weren't turbulent enough, Hyde's dealings when he has been accidentally let out have served to damage the reputation of Jekyll, although there has been no punitive action taken on the subject. Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): This magic is used by creating a contract with a spirit. The spirit can then either be manifested into a physical form, fused with the user or fused into an item. Jekyll has created a contract with a small Maine Coon that was dubbed "Fremont" meaning "guardian of liberty". Fremont's cat familiar form resembles a regular Maine coon with no distinct differences except that he appears to be abnormally larger by about 3 inches all around. In his humanoid form, Fremont resembles a young boy aging around 16-17 with rusty red hair. Fremont stands even shorter than Jekyll at a pint sized 5'6, and he gets very agitated if this is brought up. Fremont, while being Jekyll's familiar, acts very snidely towards Jekyll at times mocking Jekyll for his inability to control Hyde. However, and despite Jekyll's lack of action towards this issue, Fremont remains fiercely loyal to his master and will answer him and obey Jekyll if he really needs it. It may be that Fremont is simply too scared of Hyde to disobey Jekyll in any way, as he once disobeyed a direct order and, as a result, Jekyll went half-Hyde which suitably put Fremont in his place. Jekyll usually uses Fremont for keeping tabs on those around him and himself when he changes, and he makes Fremont tell him what Hyde was doing when Jekyll was unconscious. Jekyll also utilizes Fremont in reconnaissance and as a measure of security from would-be assassins who had been hunting Jekyll, so Jekyll would send Fremont out of sight to watch for any suspicious persons. Fremont is especially well suited for these tasks as he can turn temporarily invisible for a limited amount of time. While invisible, Fremont becomes almost undetectable to anyone but Jekyll and he can perform his duties. Furthermore, despite Fremont's sarcastic attitude and Jekyll's heavy usage of him as a spy, Jekyll considers Fremont to be his one, and only unwavering, friend in his entire life that has looked out for him. Jekyll treasures Fremont and keeps him summoned for the sole purpose of companionship at times, even when it drains his magic. Due to this queer relationship, Fremont and Jekyll have bonded and they both consider eachother irreplaceable (although, sometimes, for different reasons). * '''Temporary Invisibility: '''Fremont possess the ability to turn invisible for a finite amount of time, while invisible Fremont is almost entirely undetectable without special means. Someone must either be of extraordinary strength, or they must possess a magic that is strong enough to sense Fremont. '''Hyde Transformation: '''Due to the drinking of the serum Jekyll transforms into Hyde about every fortnight, or if Jekyll becomes distressed, threatened, or angry. The transformation is always agonizing and it leaves Jekyll unconscious for the duration of Hyde's rampage. Hyde is strong, cunning, and dangerous and many bounty hunters and soldiers have tried to kill him before, but to no avail. Hyde is also reported to be a cannibal and this has not been disproven by Jekyll so it may be true, and, considering Hyde's personality, it would come as no surprise. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Hyde possess strength far beyond any human, and he can easily kill normal people with single punches. Hyde can rip metal apart with ease and can just as easily do the same to a hapless person who accidentally crosses his path. Many assassins have underestimated his power and have paid the price for their arrogance. * '''Enhanced Intellect: '''Hyde possess much of the same intelligence that Jekyll has and he knows it, Hyde has many times proven his mind in battle against a superior foe. This above average intelligence grants Hyde a much more dangerous side to him as opposed to that of a hulking, brutish beast. Hyde sets traps for those who hunt him and he even has a great knowledge of human psychology making him a difficult target. One survivor even went so far as to say that Hyde was "quite well spoken". * '''Abnormal Resistance: '''Hyde possess a resistance to any known type of chemical, antidote, drug, sedative, poison, or venom. This only adds to the difficulty of killing Hyde and makes him that much more of a danger to others. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Hyde does not solely rely on his brute strength alone, nay, he has become quite well versed in the world of martial arts. Hyde practices a traumatic style of boxing/kickboxing that employs maneuvers to break a person's bones. Combined with his superhuman strength and it proves unwise to battle him physically. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Hyde possess a keen sense of sight, hearing, smell, and touch and can discern the locations of his hunters based on these senses alone. This acuteness of senses allows Hyde to have a sort of extra sensory around him and it makes it difficult to sneak up on him. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''For Hyde's size and muscular build one would expect him to be very slow and clumsy, but this is far from the truth. Hyde is, in fact, a very fast creature being capable of outrunning normal humans with ease and being able to keep pace with even the fastest of assassins. Hyde has also been seen to preform gymnastic-level stunts and swing around a room fast enough to catch his opponents off guard. * '''Mild Regenerative Factor: '''Hyde can regenerate cuts, gashes, scraps, and even some broken bones within a few hours of receiving them. And while, if Hyde loses a limb, it can be closed, it cannot be fully regenerated without outside help. However, Jekyll does swear thet he regenerated a section of his finger that he knew to had been cut off. Category:Alvedrez Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Alter Ego Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Tall Category:Short Category:Occupation Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User